Logan's Reaction
by xXBlueDazeXx
Summary: Sequal to Suprising Sunset With a Rose. He didn't want to make her cry, he just doesn't want the Swamp Rat to hurt her. Rogue has an emotional breakdown in the front entrence for all to view. ONE-SHOT


::Title:: Logan's Reaction

::Rating:: K+

::Spoilers:: X-Men: Evolution©

::Characters:: Rogue; Logan; Jean; Scott; Kitty; mentions of Remy LeBeau

::Disclaimer:: I do not, no matter how much I wish I did, own X-Men: Evolution©.

::Dedicated To:: JohnPaulGeorgeandRingo, Angelic Sakura Blossom, and Temari's Angel who all either asked for Logan's reaction or a two-shot to Suprising Sunset With a Rose

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

Still in a post-date daze, Rogue didn't notice the loud growl as she walked through the large doors of the manor. The Cajun's jacket held her in its warm embrace as the source of the growl appeared from the stairs, a rapid run causing him to reach her.

"Logan!" She exclaimed in a startled voice, finally noticing his stocky form as it blocked her enterance to the stairs. "Whathca doin' up?"

"Where've ya been Stripes?" He sniffed the air around her and narrowed his eyes. "And why were ya with that Swamp Rat?!" He words turned into growls, anger ground into each sylable.

"Ah've beehn out." Green eyes flashed with their normal definance. "Whats tha big deal? Ah mean, Ah'm a teenagah. Ah should beh out with friehnds." The fire-red rose still tucked behind her ear shown like a beacon of her night.

"Stripes I'm no idiot." Logan told her, fists clenching and unclenching. "You reak of his stench. Hes no good." Rogue's mouth was contorted into a scowl as he continued his rant. "Your not allowed to be around with him. He's Magnetos man and's no good. He tried to hurt you onc-"

"WAS. He was Magneto's man. He's not anehmore an' yah no that!" Pale face was now flushed scarlet as she attempted to defend herself and the man who'd just became her boyfriend.

"He kidnapped you for his own use, hes a whore. He's just using you Stripes!"

"He did it for a goohd reason! An' hes not!" Neither noticed as a group began to gather around them. Jean, Scott, and Kitty among them. "He doesn' care that Ah can' touch 'im! Hes tha firs' guhy tha seehms tah realleh care 'bout meh! Why can' yah jus' beh happeh for meh?!" Tears pooled in the corners of her eyes. No one spoke nor made a noise as she continued to yell. It was all joining in her mind, how she couldn't touch her boyfriend, how much that sucked, how Logan didn't approve. Logan, the man who was so much like a father to her. Didn't approve of the first guy to show interest in her. "All Ah wan' is tah beh happeh with someone! Ah know Ah can' touch but he doesn' care 'bout it. He still wants tah beh with meh.." Her voice trailed off as sobs began to make themselves known.

Jean looked away as tears began to fall, black makeup leaving its dazzeling path behind for all to view. Kitty began to cry aswell. All felt like they were intruding upon a private moment and yet they couldn't leave. Rogue, THE Rouge, was finally letting free her feelings. The girl who seemed infinately aloof was breaking down infront of their very eyes.

"Stripes..." The grumble of his voice lowered to a soft, almost caressing tone, "Stripes, I just don't wantcha gettin' hurt." He pulled her into his arms, one hand stroking her hair, careful not to touch the rose. "I care about ya Rogue."

"Then why can' yah beh happeh for meh?" She whispered, his hearing easily picked up on the words.

"Cause I don't want your first boy to be the one that crushes your heart. Your the daughter I've never had Rogue and I just don;t want to see you cry because of him."

"Hes not gonna hurt meh..." She turned her face into his chest as her body shook.

"Fine..." Logan sighed then placed a kiss upon her head. "But if he hurts ya, hes gonna have a problem with me."

"Thank yah.."

Kitty let out a 'Awww' sort of noise and Scott approached the two with a bow of tissues from the end table beside the stairs.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

::G/N:: It was hard to write... :P But I did it, ne? So tell me your thoughts and feelings on it. I always though Logan would be understanding yet still his tough self in the end. ^_^

:~*~Gekko~*~:


End file.
